Cookies!
by mkh2
Summary: Cookies… the name says it all. Goku and Veggie have them. Yeah. Cookies. Pity he who gets between a hungry saiyan and his cookies.


* * *

**_Cookies!_**

another Goku/Vegeta buddy fic _by_ mkh2

* * *

It's mostly pointless randomness… but I enjoyed writing it while I was waiting for my cookies to come out of the oven so…. Here it is! Enjoy.

…………………………………

Disclaimer: Do I really look like I could have written DBZ. :shakes head: I think not – however, if I had it my way, not only would I own DBZ, but Goku and Vegeta would be my personal trainers and I would get to do all that cool stuff they get to do, complete with tail (_and_ including Dende's and Piccolo's healing techniques – that would be so cool to heal like that )

* * *

_Cookies… the name says__ it all. Goku and Veggie have them. Yeah. Cookies. Pity he who gets between a hungry saiyan and his cookies._

* * *

I stared at the cookies then the timer then the cookies. In a minute they'll be cool enough to eat. Better start choosing now. I want that one, no, that one.

Just then the timer rang and as I reached my hand out to grab a cookie for the taste test, the one I was grabbing for disappeared off the plate. 'Wah?'

Blinking, I turned in my chair to see Vegeta munching on my cookie. "Hm, not bad," he said.

I groaned in frustration. He took away the first cookie. I was supposed to get the first cookie!

"Your harpy made these?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't have a harpy," I blinked.

He growled. "I mean that shrieky onna you call a wife."

"Oh, Chichi? No, I made 'em." I grabbed a cookie and looked at him curiously.

He froze before grabbing another cookie and shrugging. "Oh, not bad."

"Yeah, thanks, um, don't you think you should have asked me first?"

He snorted. "Why?"

"What if I put something you're allergic to in them?"

"I would have smelled it."

"Oh. … What are you allergic to?"

Vegeta sweat dropped. "Never mind."

"But I wanna know."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I'll give you a cookie if you shut up."

"Oka- wait, that's my cookie…"

"No."

"Please! I'll make you another!"

"Another what?"

"Cookie!"

"No."

"But, it's _my_ cookie."

"_No_."

"Vegeta!"

=

"Why am I wearing this again?"

"Tuh! To keep the flour off your clothes, silly!"

Vegeta frowned down at himself and tugged at the frilly pink apron.

"Sure Kakarrotto, but why is it _pink?_"

"It's Chichi's."

"Okay, I'm outta here." Vegeta turned on his heel, intent on ripping off the disgusting pink fashion atrocity and leaving, but was hauled backwards by the rather large pink bow which he found, when he peered over his shoulder, to be held by one large third-class saiyajin.

"Oh no you don't, you ruined my last batch of cookies and ate the ones you didn't."

Vegeta grimaced. That _was_ true enough; Goku hadn't even taken a bite of the one he had picked to eat before Vegeta snatched it away and ate half then carelessly crumbled the other half. When Goku started to protest, Vegeta tackled him the way he often did to initiate a sparring match, upending the table and spilling the cookies all over the floor and, after a quick scuffle that Goku ended, found the cookies to be casualties in the thoughtless battle. Goku immediately bawled Vegeta out, something Vegeta had never actually experienced before, first for nearly wrecking Chichi's kitchen, secondly for making a mess, and thirdly, yet somehow seemingly the most important, ruining Goku's cookies and not even allowing him to have one bite of a single one that he made.

Which was why he had agreed to clean up the mess and make another batch.

He hadn't thought he'd have to wear such an abomination.

In fact, he never believed he'd end up wearing the harpy's clothes.

Which is, naturally, why he protested.

How could Kakarrotto have done such a horrible thing?

"I'm _not_ wearing your onna's clothes, Kakarrotto," Vegeta ground out.

"But that's the only apron that will fit you."

Vegeta sulked. 'Why was I cursed with such a height deficiency?'

"I'd rather go naked!"

Goku's eyes narrowed.

"Well, if you won't wear Chichi's apron, there's only one other option, is there?"

Vegeta gulped. He hadn't _really_ meant it…

=

"Just roll up the sleeves."

"I'm trying!"

Vegeta now found himself the proud new owner of an old shirt of Goku's, a present from Bulma when she had found, to her mild surprise, that Goku had shot up like a string bean after being away for several years. "Living Large" was scrawled across the shirt in a blue that was the same shade as his uniform, which strangely enough didn't really clash with the orange-red of the rest of the shirt. While on Goku it had fit him to a T, though it slightly stretched over the years, on Vegeta it was like a nightgown, its hem going down to his knees and the sleeves brushing over his elbows.

Vegeta continued to grumble and fidget, trying vainly to pull up the sleeves, when suddenly Goku grabbed them both up, rolled both up, and safety pinned each to the shoulder sleeve.

"Kakarro-?" Vegeta blinked in surprise. "What did you do?"

"Safety pinned them. Or… would you have preferred to have ripped off the sleeves?" Goku tilted his to the side.

"Eh, this is fine. One question… why are there tiny water fowl on the pins?"

"Um, they're Gohan's old diaper pins…?"

"I-!" Vegeta opened his mouth to yell at Goku for this new slight, but taking a quick look at the slightly agitated look on the taller saiyajin's face, he decided not to press it. "… Never mind. First ingredient?"

=

I couldn't help but smile at the odd look of Vegeta in the over-sized shirt. It reminded me of when Gohan would be given a shirt two sizes too big, the kind he could grow into, and yet he'd be wearing it around the house almost immediately. With the look of intense concentration as he stirred in the walnuts and chocolate chips, his tongue beginning to stick out of the corner of his mouth, he really looked the part of a little boy, even if he was a rather tall little boy. I tried not to laugh.

"There aren't enough chocolate chips!" Vegeta scowled, putting his fists on his well-hidden hips. "Kakarrotto, the recipe is ruined!"

"No it's not, Geta," Goku smiled slightly. "The thing about chocolate chips is you can pretty much put in as many or as few as you like and it'll be fine, you know, kinda like when you season your soup with salt to taste?"

Vegeta stared thoughtfully. "I suppose… but I like lots of chocolate."

After a moment I recalled something.

"Wait there," I ran over to the cupboard and looked on the top shelf, where Chichi normally put all the baking sweets, and searched for… aha! Found it!

"Chocolate chunks!" I hopped down from the counter that I shouldn't have been standing on and half-bounced over to the bowl. "We'll just put some of these in… and… voila! Lots of chocolate!"

"Right," Vegeta nodded and stirred.

After that was done, they formed them into small balls, different sizes for different trays, and popped one tray into the oven.

"Now," Goku grinned, "all we have to do is wait."

Vegeta stared at the oven. "Is it done yet?"

=

"Is it done yet?"

"No."

"Well, how about now?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Now?"

"Gaaah!! For the last time Vegeta-!"

-Beep!-

"..."

"..."

"How about now?"

"Awrigh', awrigh', awright. It's done."

"So...?"

"So, where did you put the oven mitts?"

"Forgot."

-sigh-

=

"They're not _that_ burnt."

"That's besides the point."

Goku sighed as he started to remove the cookies from the tray. Vegeta had been rather flippant about the use of _protective gloves_ and, in trying to take the cookie tray out of the oven, had burned his hands. Therefore, the cookies were saved, but now Vegeta had a long length of gauze and cloth wrapped around each hand. Vegeta had grumbled for a while, trying to flex his now stiff fingers, asking why he couldn't just get a senzu bean, to which Goku replied that they had run out a while ago and he _was_ planning on going to Karin tower later and get some but he was "too busy" now, as evidenced by the new tray of cookies that had just been placed in the oven, using the just found oven mitts.

Actually, Goku just wanted to prevent Vegeta from getting his hands on this batch of cookies.

But, that's besides the point.

Vegeta rubbed his nose with his bandaged hand.

"Kakarrotto, I require nourishment."

"Huh?" Goku blinked as he paused from putting a cookie in his mouth, unseen by Vegeta. _So close!_ "What did you say?"

"I'm hungry. Feed me," Vegeta deadpanned, a bored glare on his face.

"Oh, yeah, hold on." So saying, Goku shoved the cookie in his mouth. _And to the victor goes the spoils!_

Yup, today was a good day and, man, that was a good cookie.

-Owari-

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Y'know, I think we still have diaper pins like that around the house somewhere, all in pastels – yellow, pink, blue and white. Man, those things are old.

Wow… this piece I had done in September… that was a very long time ago. From what I could tell, I had worked on this at least five different times, typing up first one piece, then months later another piece, and so on, weeks, months, etc. Also, apparently, each time, incredibly early in the morning, too late in the morning for me to be coherent fully (if it's early enough, as in no where near dawn, I'm fine, get close to that time –even if it's still dark out, and I'm in auto-pilot mode.) And the last part Vegeta seems a bit out of character (that one was done at roughly 5 in the morning - don't ask what I was doing up at that time! It was too long ago to remember...) Still, once I fixed it up, it seemed pretty funny to me, so, here it is! I'm still fiddling around with my new style for chapter outlines (I mean, you must consider how different it has to look without all the asteriks and such as compared to the new horizontal line) so don't tget weirded out by any strange thing I might stick in the center of the page as a break (not that I'll do anything exceptionally weird...)

Well, I've decided to be forgiving of the QuickEdit function (after a few hours of fiddling with it on a "practice" fic I have (no, not fanfiction, just a little ficlet for myself.) When I had written "Ichiraku" a while ago I was still annoyed at it so, yeah, I grumbled about it in my AN at the end. Well, I'm resigned to it now, but for some reason or other I think that AN is funny so I decided to leave it intact when I go to post it, whenever that is.


End file.
